villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
T-1
T-1 is a villain in the Terminator series. Overview The T-1 is the first model of Terminator robots. It was created by Miles Dyson at Cyber Research System. The T-1 was intended for extreme combat conditions against enemy troops. However, It was limited in quantity and the research was paused until 2003. The research of the T-1 then continued. The T-1 is currently produced by Skynet. Design Sensory The T-1 is equipped with an on-board radar for locating targets. it is capable of identifying and eliminating multiple targets. It possesses sensors of sound, heat, and motion. A target can avoid possible detection. If a target remains motionless and quiet or masks their body heat, they won't be detected by the T-1. Defense The outer structure of the T-1 is strong and durable. The robot's entire internal mechanics aren't covered by the structure. The T-1's head and neck assembly are exposed, rendering it vulnerable to attacks. The wiring of the extended arms is exposed and are also vulnerable to attacks. Weaponry Each side of the T-1 is equipped with a mini gun that fires 3,000 rounds of .50 Caliber ammunition per minute. The guns are directed by the robot's on board radar. The T-1 is deployed in a crouched position but it may rise to eight feet during combat. The T-1 is also capable of fully rotating 360 degrees. Enemies are targeted by a laser via the T-1's sensors. Maneuverability The T-1 is designed to travel through any terrain regardless of conditions. It moves entirely on wheels similar army tanks. The wheels are capable of moving over loose rubble. The speed of the T-1 is slow which is compensated by its immense firepower. History Rise of the Machines Timeline The T-1 terminators were activated by the T-X who infiltrated the Air Force base that housed the Cyber Research Systems complex. The T-1s killed every human in sight in order to protect Skynet that was uploading at the time. Salvation Timeline In the year 2018, Skynet still used the T-1 terminators improving the units with a larger torso, the head had been lowered and more armored, its sensors have all been combined into two "eyes" and the entire unit resembled a heavily armored tank. The T-1s were mostly used to guard Skynet's important facilities and prisoners but still killed humans if they revolted along with the T-600s. A T-1 appeared out of water while trying to trap Resistance fighters at Skynet VLA but was destroyed by John Connor and his allies. Some T-1 units guarded prisoners that were held in the Skynet Work Camp. While processing prisoners, a T-1 scans a prisoner's face and Skynet recognized him as Kyle Reese and a different machine took him to an execution chamber. A T-1 terminator later patrolled the grounds of Skynet Central and encounters Marcus Wright, which positively identifies him and allows him safe passage inside the facility. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Amoral